


Incredible Hulk

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fainting, Feverish Stiles, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cop Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek let out a soft laugh "I'm not going to kill someone who was doing nothing but minding his own business""But he was trespassing my house and giving me trouble" Stiles pointed out.Aka Derek comes back home after a tiring day and hears a scream from his neighbour.





	Incredible Hulk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H50fan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50fan1990/gifts).

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. I'm having this crazy mental picture of cop Derek and couldn't stop myself from writing on him. Here's another fic with Derek in uniform. 
> 
> Also this is a surprise gift for sweet H50fan1990 who is really wonderful with her comments. This one's for you hun. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek inserted the key to his apartment while he was keenly observing his neighbour's partially opened door. It was late night and there was no voice coming from inside. Being a cop, his mind swirled with different scenarios but then stopped himself thinking the owner should be somewhere inside. He decided to keep his door half open, incase there was any 'cop' emergency. He would close it before going to sleep.

Derek slumped on his couch and threw his badge on the table. He was utterly exhausted after a hectic day at station. He reached out to pull the gun from his hip and placed it beside him, taking a deep breath. He rested his head at the back of the couch and closed his eyes "I wish time would stop for atleast two months"

"GET OUT!"

Derek narrowed his brows

Crash...

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

Derek snapped his eyes open as new rush of adrenalin pumped inside his body. His experience told him the scream was a desperate call for help. It sounded like his neighbour whom he hadn't seen or met yet since he moved into the building a week ago, was in trouble

"EWWW....STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Derek grabbed his gun and sprang up from the couch. He was sure now, his neighbour was being attacked. Did the attacker have a weapon? This could get ugly and bloody. He clutched the gun tightly in his hands and carefully moved out of his apartment

"Get away! Don't think I won't kill you. If you come any closer... I'll squash you to death!" Stiles swayed for a moment but kept his feet glued to the floor. He was feeling so hot and cold at the same time

On hearing the threat Derek kicked the door fully open and moved further inside. The hall was empty so he decided to check the rooms when he heard another yell

Stiles pointed a finger and shouted "Oh my God! You're so biiiig! What are you even doing here? This is my apartment and I don't see you paying the rent"

Derek neared a room and peeked inside, keeping a firm grip on his gun. He slowly and cautiously took a step forward. He paused when he saw a shivering back facing him. Probably the same guy who was being threatened by his attacker. He titled his head, ready to strike but was shocked to see the room was empty besides the trembling guy "What the hell?" he whispered 

Stiles stared straight at his curtains and wobbled a bit "Have you ever seen Charlotte's Web? Yeah that's right she dies in the end. If you don't want the history to get repeated, I suggest get out of my house"

Derek frowned for few seconds before his eyes fell on the curtains. And then every pieces fell into the right puzzle. He saw the real reason why his neighbour was yelling 

There on the curtain was eight legged spider

"You Mr or....umm..Miss... whatever... just get out of my room! Please I'm sick... I'm having a high fever... my best friend is gone to get meds so there is no one here" Stiles clamped a hand on his mouth and mumbled "Oh my God. I probably gave away my weakest point"

Derek chuckled which caught Stiles's attention. He turned around and blinked at Derek and then at his gun "Wha...Wow...you're huge...just like incredible hulk"

Derek held his hands out, moving the gun away from Stiles "Relax okay. I'm a cop and I just heard you scream so..."

Stiles ran towards Derek and stood behind him "You're a saviour! Please shoot that spi...spiider"

"What?"

"C'mon. You've the license to kill" whined Stiles clutching Derek's shoulders tightly between his fingers. Derek frowned how warm the skin felt behind him "You're sick"

Stiles shivered "I'm not sick...he is. Look! It's moving! Hurry up or else it will jump on me"

"Relax. It's still on the curtain. What's the big deal anyway" Derek tried to calm the young man but Stiles looked at him like he had grown two heads "What's the big deal? They have eight legs! You don't need another reason when something has eight legs"

Derek rolled his eyes "Will you please calm down"

"Erase that thing from the earth's crust and I'll calm down" Stiles crossed his arms shuddering when the spider crawled forward

"Fine" Derek looked around and grabbed a paper towel. He lifted the spider on the paper and let it go free out of the window. When Derek turned around, he was met with glaring Stiles "What?"

"I specifically asked you to kill it, not let it go free so they can reproduce"

Derek let out a soft laugh "I'm not going to kill a living being who was doing nothing but minding his own business"

"But he was trespassing my home and giving me trouble" Stiles pointed out

Derek pressed his lips together "Okay so my work here is done. I shall leave now. You should take something for your fever"

"No!" Stiles yelled out "I mean... can you stay. What if 'you-know-who' comes back again.." his eyes started to droop close now that all the adrenalin left his body and all he could feel was pain "You ..You do look like incredible hulk"

"What? Hey are you okay?" Derek asked in concern when he saw Stiles was swaying dangerously on his feet

"...and I don't...feel...good...catch me pleas..." before he could finish his sentence, his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly fell forward

Derek rushed towards the falling Stiles and caught him before he would kiss the floor "Shit!" he noticed the fever had gone up within minutes. He picked Stiles up and gently laid him on the bed. Derek then searched for a cloth and soaked it under cold water. He placed the cloth on Stiles's burning forhead and sighed "This is going to be a long night"

NEXT DAY

A soft groan escaped from Stiles's lips when he open his eyes and saw his best friend sitting next to him "Scott?"

"Good morning" Scott greeted with a smirk "How are you feeling now?"

"Like I've been run by a train?" Stiles whined pulling the covers around him. Scott scoffed shaking his head "Train huh? How about adding a "spider" to your list"

Stiles stared at Scott for few seconds, trying to catch up with his words. He pushed the covers off him and bolted upright when his mind supplied bits and pieces of last night "Oh my God! Scott... someone was here.. with a gun!"

Scott chuckled "Yup. That someone is your neighbour who by the way is a cop and came to your apartment to rescue you when you were screaming 'bloody spider'"

Stiles cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he remembered his encounter with the hot guy "All that actually happened?"

Scott nodded "I'm afraid so. You should be thanking him"

"Why?"

"You fainted dude...right into his arms"

"No.." Stiles covered his face with both hands trying to hide his burning cheeks

"Yes and he...." Scott laughed lightly

"He?" Stiles asked with a confused expression and Scott continued "Well...he carried you to the bed like he was some kind of shinning knight in armour. He stayed with you for an hour until I was back. Sorry I forgot to lock the door"

Stiles slumped back down "Somebody kill me" Scott rolled his eyes and extended a paper "His name is Derek Hale and he left you this note"

Stiles took the note and saw the message was written in neat handwriting. A blush crept on his face as he read each word carefully

'_Hi Stiles (your friend told me your name) This is Derek. I hope you're feeling fine now. If you ever have any Charlotte's web type problem, don't hesitate to call me'_

_Incredible Hulk_

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
